A Day Off
by Georgisle
Summary: It's been awhile since valentines day, and Germany has had time to fully examine his feelings. What news does he share with his little Italian friend? GermanyXItaly


For the past...vell since I met him Italy has wanted a day off from training. Today called for me to give him his wishes. The plans I had for today immediately sent fluttering wings rampant in my stomach. I can do this. It's not that hard... Is it? I was pacing in front of the pond, the destination I had chosen for this scheme. Leaving the bag I had carried here, I quickly made my way back to my home. Wagging tails and soft barks met my return.  
" Nein...," I Muttered softly "not now." I gently pushed my dogs off and they ran to play. I needed to change and talk Italy into going for a walk, a day off. Which shouldn't be a problem. I chuckled to myself and opened the door to my home. The floor shone lightly in the morning sun, the dark wood complimenting with the cream walls. I proceeded to remove my shoes and lightly ascend the stairs, trailing a hand along the rail. I stopped to take a breath before proceeding down the first door on the left held assorted boxes and bags, neatly stacked of course, with an assortment of items. The next, on the right side held my room. Large dark mahogany bed, simple furnishings, and lastly, yet most important, Feliciano. Gently pushing the door open, I stepped quietly inside. There he lay, bare chest exposed, his arms slung above his head. Beams of sunlight reached his auburn hair, showing off his natural highlights. A slight smile crept to the corners of my mouth. I slowly sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It-...Feliciano?" I shook him gently.  
"Ngh...sl-sleep..." I rolled my eyes.  
"Ve can haf pasta for breakfast." Honey colored eyes flew open meeting mine. My smile widened.  
"Really Germany?!"  
"...Ja." Slender arms wrapped around my neck loosely before Italy was off running through my house in nothing but yellow boxers. I followed at a more leisurely pace, hands in pockets. Once down the stairs and approaching the kitchen, I could hear Italy's beautiful singing softly floating through the air. I can do this.

We had finished and changed into our more casual clothes, Feli having been ecstatic about the day off. Walking along the trail, Italy would bound away with the dogs to examine different items. He was an orb of happiness, one that I could draw my own from. The butterflies began building in my stomach yet again as we reached our destination. I was going to choke up. I was going to screw everything up. He would say no. Nein, it is fine Ludwig don't worry.  
"A pond! Germany let's swim!"  
"Nein I shall just sit if you don't mind."  
"Aww...ok!" Stripping to his boxers, Italy dove right in with the hounds. I sat on the bank, enjoying the sun while making sure he didn't somehow drown. After awhile, when the extent of my hunger finally crept past those nervous feelings, I retrieved the things I had left hours before.  
"Hey Italy!"  
"Ve Doitsu?"  
"Hungry?" Suddenly, a soaked brunet was shaking his hair dry at my side. Laughing, I gently shoved his shoulder.  
"You're getting me vet!" Ignoring my whine Feli dove into the pasta and sandwiches I made for him. After a moments of rare silence, Italy looked up questioningly.  
"Hey Germany...why'd we take a day off? You seemed to have put some time into it too..." My heart began to race. This was it. I could feel the blush beginning. I took a deep breath to organize my thoughts.  
"Uh...vell..do-do you remember valentines day?" I slowly looked up to catch his gaze, then quickly looked away.  
"Ve...I think I gave you roses."  
"Ja you did... And I-I asked if I vas the only one you'd bought them for..."  
"Ve! And if I'd ever had a first love!" My heart beat faster, I swallowed trying to calm my nerves.  
"I've been thinking since then...and...I .. I wanted to tell you who my f-first love is."  
"Really?! Is it a guy too?"  
"Ja...my one and only friend..."  
"Who?!"  
"It's you...I-I love you Feliciano" The light never left his eyes, the smile didn't falter as he replied.  
"I love you too Doitsu! And I knew it" he replied with a tiny out of character smirk.  
"...vell...that's not the only thing I wanted to ask..." I dug into my pocket pulling out a tiny box. Opening it, I shifted my gaze from his eyes to his shoulder a few times.  
"I'd like to marry you." There was stunned silence for a few seconds, then thin arms wrapped around my neck like a vice. He started crying.  
"D-Doitsu...d-d...L-Ludwig...ve...ve yes!" He pulled back and I grabbed the ring placing it on his left ring finger. The small tomatoe replica shone beautifully in the afternoon sunlight. He happily sobbed into my shoulder for a few more min before relaxing. His beautiful smile never left his face as he snuggled into my shoulder and we lay watching the sun set. As the stars began to appear and Feli became drowsy, I began to sing a lullaby from my youth into his ear.

Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf unter die Deck:  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt,  
morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt.

Guten Abend gute Nacht,  
von Englein bewacht,  
die zeigen im Traum  
dir Christkindleins Baum:  
Schlaf nur selig und süß,  
schau im Traum's Paradies,  
schlaf nur selig und süß,  
schau im Traum's Paradies.

Holding his sleeping form, I stroked his hair. Today , and from now on, I know that I am the happiest man on earth.


End file.
